Dunkle Nebel
by Tonarados
Summary: Nebel hat sich über die gesamte Erde ausgebreitet. Gohan geschah ein Unglück und keiner weiß was zu tun ist. Außerdem scheint Piccolo spurlos verschwunden... Und Son - Goku quälen noch ganz andere Sorgen| mit Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Tja... irgendwie hab ich Langeweile... Was solls... *mit den Schulter zuck* Ich weiß leider nie was ich schreiben soll... Außer mal wieder um mindestens 5 Reviews zu bitten... ^^V (mach ich solange bis ich sie mal habe ^^). Lest einfach und bildet euch eure eigene Meinung... Das ist irgendwie das einzige was ich sagen kann... Und abwägig ist es doch nicht... oder?  
  
  
  
  
  
Nebelschwaden lagen in der Luft. Ein leichter Nieselregen prasselte auf die dunkle Erde. Der Mann, der am Fenster saß, sah sich das Schauspiel an. Um 2:00 Uhr morgens. "Warum kommt er nicht?" Sein einziger Gedanke seit ein er Stunde. Der Älteste Sohn hatte sich verletzt. Schwer verletzt. Keiner wusste wie. Durch Zufall hatte seine Freundin ihn gefunden. Seit dem lag er im Koma. Oder es war einfach nur eine zu tiefe Ohnmacht, wie sie es hoffte. So genau wusste das niemand. "Warum kommt er nicht?" Ungeduldig starrte aus dem Fenster, wartete. Wartete und wartete. Und wusste nicht weiter. Er wollte seinen Sohn nicht im Stich lassen. Er brauchte ihn, dass wusste er. Aber er wusste auch, dass er die Person, auf die er wartete noch mehr brauchte. "Warum kommt er nicht?" Die einzige Frage... Sein Blick schweifte zur Uhr. 2:30 Uhr. Wieder sah er in die Dunkelheit, die von Nebel umhüllt wurde. Sie hatten ihm längst bescheid gesagt. War es ihm egal? "Warum kommt er nicht?" Er hatte den Verletzten besser gekannt, als sein eigener Vater. Hatte zu ihm nach kurzer Zeit eine Vater - Sohn Beziehung aufgebaut. ´Manchmal habe ich dich beneidet. Du warst mehr für ihn als nur sein Kampfgefährte. Du warst sein bester Freund...' Der Blick wanderte zum Bett. Unruhig schlief er, unruhig atmete er. Es mag wohl doch nur eine tiefe Ohnmacht sein. Aber trotzdem... "Warum kommt er nicht?" Hatte er ihn vergessen? Wollte er nichts von seinem Freund? Seine Augen weiteten sich. "Nein..." Energisch schüttelte er seinen schwarzen Kopf. Nein, er war bestimmt nicht dafür verantwortlich, er würde ihm so etwas nie antun. Aber... "Warum kommt er nicht...?" Die Worte wurden nur noch geflüstert. Wieder ein Blick zu der Uhr. 3:00 Uhr. Er versuchte verzweifelt sich abzulenken um die Wartezeit zu verkürzen. Seine Gedanken hingen jedoch nur bei seinem verletzten Sohn. "Wer kann nur so etwas tun? Wer ist zu so etwas fähig? Wer besitzt diese Grausamkeit?" War es so grausam, wie wenn er nicht kam? Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Vegeta. Könnte er so etwas tun? Nein, wohl nicht. Er besaß selbst Familie, die er liebte. Auch er besaß einen Sohn. "Warum komm er nicht?" 3:15 Uhr. Hatte warten noch einen Sinn? Es war stockfinster draußen. Nicht nur der Nebel verhinderte, dass man die Hand vor Augen sah. Kam er deswegen nicht? Konnte man es ihm vorwerfen, dass er nicht kam? Vielleicht... sollte er zu ihm gehen. Aber nein... was ist, wenn in der Zeit Son - Gohan erwacht? Sollte er das Risiko eingehen? Nein... ER würde das auch nicht wollen. Bestimmt nicht. Er kannte ihn schließlich auch. War sein Feind gewesen, sein Erzfeind. Sein Sohn hatte beide näher gebracht. Auch sie waren Freunde geworden. Jedoch nicht so gut Freunde wie sie. Eifersucht wohnte in seinem Herzen. Ja... er war eifersüchtig auf diese Freundschaft. Wollte sie auch. "Warum kommt er nicht?" 3:30 Uhr. Es war seine eigene Schuld. Warum pflegte er nicht seine Freundschaften? Auch, wenn sie alle ganz woanders wohnten, er konnte doch jeder Zeit zu ihnen gehen. Ihn interessierte immer nur sein Training. Jetzt musste er den Preis zahlen. Der Preis... ein verletzter Sohn... in tiefer Ohnmacht, wenn n nicht Koma. Die ganze Zeit war er im Zimmer auf und abgegangen. Auf und ab. "Warum kommt er nicht?" 3:40 Uhr. Langsam ging Son - Goku zu seinem Platz an das Fenster zurück. Setzte sich auf den Stuhl, starrte hinaus in die Nacht. Eine Nacht mit Nebel. "Warum kommt er nicht? Warum... kommst du nicht... Piccolo?" 


	2. Dunkle Nebel Teil 2

Der Nebel wollte sich nicht lösen, lag schwer das gesamte Land. Die zwei Gestalten, die ihn durchquerten bewegten sich langsam. Es, schien, als wenn der Nebel es vermag die Sinne zu täuschen... "Sag mal Kakarott, warum ist dieser grüne Bastard eigentlich so wichtig?", fragte der Ältere. Der Angesprochene sah mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht auf den verhüllten Boden. "Gohan... braucht ihn..." "Das sagtest du bereits. Aber warum sollte er ihn brauchen?" "Weil..." Goku bis sich auf die Unterlippe. "Ja?" Vegeta stoppte seinen Flug, erwartete eine Antwort. "Er..." "Hey, lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!" "Vor kurzem... hat er mir etwas anvertraut..." "Ach? Und was?" "Er liebt Piccolo...." Erstaunt sah der Prinz ihn an, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. "Was...?" "Der Sohn eines Saiyajins liebt einen grünen Namekianer, der es normalerweise nicht einmal wert wäre von einem unserer Rasse auch nur angesehen zu werden!" "Hör auf so über ihn zu reden!", wurde er angeschrieen. "Was?" "Du sollst aufhören so über ihn zu sprechen! Das hat er nicht verdient! Er hat uns immer geholfen! Er ist unser Freund! Wehe du sprichst noch einmal in so einer verachtenden Weise über ihn!" Vegeta ging ein Licht auf. Sein Gesicht verriet, dass er geschockt war. "Du... Du liebst ihn..." "Ja.. ich liebe ihn auch..." Wieder war sein Blick mit Schmerzen erfüllt. "IHR BEIDE?!" "Gohan... er... weiß nichts davon.... ich will Piccolo zu ihm bringen, damit es ihm besser geht...." "Ah ja und damit ihn gleichzeitig in deiner Nähe haben kannst, nicht wahr?", meinte der Ältere spöttisch. "Nein.... mein Sohn hat Vorrang... ich habe im leben schon viel gutes bekommen..... ich war immer glücklich.... jetzt soll er sein Glück bekommen..." Eine Weile war es ruhig zwischen den beiden. Nachdenklich sah Vegeta ihn an. Konnte nicht begreifen, wie er so handeln konnte. Für ihn war es eine Dummheit. Es selbst hätte ihn sich einfach genommen, pfeif drauf, was der Sohn will. Doch Goku war schon immer anders gewesen als ein normaler Saiyajin. Er besaß Menschlichkeit, die ihn Rücksicht auf andere nehmen ließ. Vegeta hatte nie wirklich verstanden, was ihm das brachte. ER versuchte es selbst bei seiner Familie, aber das Resultat ließ doch zweifeln... Einzig Bra bildete eine Ausnahme. "Vegeta... lass uns weitersuchen..." Seine Augen sahen den Verzweifelnden durchdringend an. Er beschloss sich von der gesamten Situation ein Bild zu machen. "Ja... ich spüre seine Aura nicht... lass uns in Dendes Palast nachsehen." "Ja, da wollte ich auch hin, wo sollte er sonst sein?" "Was weiß ich, seh ich vielleicht aus wie'n Namekianer?" Goku flog bereits davon. "Und du willst wirklich zurückstecken, damit dein Sohn glücklich wird? Das schaffst du nicht Kakarott, nein, das schaffst nicht einmal du. Dafür willst du ihn viel zu sehr." Als sie immer höher flogen, den Quittenturm entlang, wurde der Nebel dünner, bis er ganz verschwand. Es war als hätten sie nun Luft zum Atmen, die Bedrücktheit würde abfallen. Sie landeten auf der Plattform. "Kakarott, sieh dir das an!" Goku drehte sich zu dem Prinzen um und sah sofort, was er meinte. Das ganze Land, so weit man von dort oben blicken konnte, lag unter dem Nebel. "So was habe ich nicht nie gesehen!" "Ich auch nicht.", vernahmen sie eine Stimme hinter ihnen, die ihnen zu stimmte. Sie erblickten den jungen Gott und bevor Vegeta etwas sagen konnte, begann Goku sofort mit seinem Anliegen. "Ich muss Piccolo dringend sprechen! Wo ist er? Es ist wichtig!" "Wie? Tut mir leid Goku, aber er ist schon lange nicht mehr hier." "Was? Aber ihr.... habt doch Piccolo gesagt, was mit Son - Gohan ist, oder? Ihr habt es ihm gesagt! Ihr müsst!", schrie er verzweifelt und panisch. Vegeta war erstaunt über diesen Ausbruch. "Er wei0 davon Goku. Als ihr mir das gesagt habt, habe ich es sofort weitergeleitet." "Aber.... aber warum... warum.... ist er dann nicht gekommen...?" "Goku... ich..." Die beiden Saiyajins sahen Dende an, offenbar war es ihm unangenehm, was er sagen wollte. "Er ist zur Erde gegangen.... aber.... ihm schien das nichts auszumachen, was mit ihm passiert ist... ihn hat es nicht weiter gekümmert..." "Nein.... nein... das ist nicht wahr.... DAS IST NICHT WAHR! PICCOLO IST NICHT SO! IHM LIEGT VIEL AN GOHAN, DASS WEIß ICH!!" Er drehte sich wieder um, stürzte von der Plattform in den Nebel. "So viel dazu...", sagte Vegeta gelassen und sprang hinterher. "Das ist nicht wahr, das ist nicht wahr! Er würde niemals Gohan im Stich lassen!" "Vielleicht glaubst du auch nur, du würdest ihm kennen. Er ist ein Namekianer. Was erwartest du?", fragte Vegeta kühl als er ihn eingeholt hatte. "Nein....", schüttelte er seinen Kopf, "Piccolo und er sind beste Freunde. Er hat sich immer um ihn gesorgt, er war wie sein eigener Sohn! Wieso sollte das jetzt auf einmal vorbei sein?" Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Vegeta sah ihn an, erstaunt, fragend. "Kann es sein, dass nicht Gohan ihn braucht, sondern viel mehr du selbst? Du möchtest ihn in deiner Nähe haben, ob du willst oder nicht...." "Nein... das ist es nicht..." "Mir kannst du nichts vormachen Kakarott!" "Bitte, sei ruhig Vegeta und hilf mir erst mal ihn zu finden." Als sie tiefer gingen umhüllte der Nebel sie wieder, nahm sie in seiner Mitte auf, umarmte sie wie ein Kind, dass nach Hause zurück gekehrt war... 


End file.
